In a cable connector, in particular an electrical cable connector, it should generally be prevented that mechanical forces on the cable attached to the connector, such as stress and strain from pulling and/or bending, are transmitted to the interior parts and connections of the connector to protect them from damage. It is therefore known to provide a cable connector with a cable clamping structure for anchoring the cable to the connector housing limiting such transmission of forces from a freely movable portion of the cable further towards more delicate parts such as soldered connections.
On the one hand, a cable clamp should provide sufficient clamping force for holding the cable against the various forces, favouring a tight clamp. On the other hand, the cable clamp should be mountable to the cable relatively easily. In the past, these conflicting demands have been met by forming the clamp from a plurality of separate parts which should be assembled to form a clamping structure, one of which parts possibly being a part of a connector cover.
However, it has been found that the divide between parts of the cable clamp forms an inherent weak spot in a cable connector. In some cases, a pulling force on the cable could even force open a connector cover comprising a plurality of parts and thus exposing a portion of the interior of the connector. This is undesired and may even lead to dangerous situations, e.g. when the cable carries high power electric voltages and/or currents.
Furthermore, the continuous desire for reducing both the size and the manufacturing costs of connectors substantially prevents increasing the dimension of parts for increasing their strength.
Consequently, there is a desire for an improved cable clamping arrangement for a connector.